Fractured Wishes
by psychochickie
Summary: One wish was all it took to disrupt the balance of the world. Now it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to set it back. Genres: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst and Horror.


A/N: Alright, FINALLY. I got this done! Woo dee freaking doo and a doorbell! This surprisingly took only two days. I know it's not a lot but it usually takes me longer to actually write a chapter no matter the size, (sadly). Oh well! Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of Er...Fractured Wish? Yeah that's what I called it but...that was kind of just to put a title. I mean...eh, it may change, may not...neh. Any who...just because this story is up doesn't mean I'm not still accepting characters! All except Main Heroes is what I'll be taking in as my personal bitches to play with. So if you like this story and you have an idea, well shit, be a dear and keep sending one in, if you don't like it ha ha ha *cocks gun* Nah, jk. If you want to send one in, go to my other story that says Guilds of Fiore (yeah, tricked you with the title, meh heh heh) and send one in. Again, send any but I will look at more if you send a creature (not exceed) or a Deadly Sin mage. Also, if you send in a Deadly Sin mage, please don't be stereotypical. If the sin is Lust, wouldn't it be more interesting to have a blood thirsty Nun instead of a hot cat girl? I mean it's a story, unless you got some thorough imagination, fanservice does not earn points. *plot bunnies* Alright, it kind of does because I'm a little pervy, I admit that but you know, not MAJOR points. Oh yeah, I may be pervy but I do not write lemons so don't be run away! I promise the only body parts that pop out are arms! As for the rating, if it goes up it's for gore and/or language/someone got on my ass. Honestly, I can only think of a couple of characters that is going to go crazy with my imagination of pervation and bad language and one of them is mine and my Beta readers. Oh yeah, this is Beta'd by the Lovely Tsubasa! She crazy and sometimes holds onto the kitchen knife too long with a constipated grin but you know...life. Alright, this is a long ass A/N and it's only this way because this is the first chapter. Okay, before you kill me for stalling...Here you go!

Warning: I'll post these but nothing really happens in this chapter. Just a few friends and teasing words. Typical Moe stuff. Oh, here's a warning. YOU ALL MY BITCHES FROM THIS CHAPTER FORTH!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Gratsu would be a thing and all Fanboys would jump ship.

* * *

Darkness was a perfect cover for more private conversations. Most of the more darker mages took to these places for this reason. This meeting location was no exception. An abandoned house that had a bloody history was more than perfect. It was an isolated location, plus the people who knew of it stayed clear.

Multiple shadowed silhouettes stood in the middle of the decrepit kitchen, waiting for the messenger to come with the promised object. They were scattered amongst the room in different positions that kept changing due to how much time they had been there.

A few questions about this messenger arose but were quickly acknowledged by sharp words that made them fall back into silence. When the female finally did show up, she had almost backed out on her word. The feeling of the situation was weighing heavy on her and her judgment was starting to take over her own needs.

A man had caught her before she had the chance to. Once brought inside, she took her wrist from the man and gave him a glare.

"Don't corrupt me with your unholy touch." She scolded as if she hadn't just sinned herself. This earned a few snickers and snorts from the small crowd.

"Give up the act, sweetheart. If you didn't notice, no one here is impressed with your choice of words."

The glare deepened before she turned her head away."I may say the same with your rough behavior. If you think you can intimidate me now, you're more incompetent than I thought."

"Funny you say that when you're carrying the item I made you steal."

"It was my choice." She defended quickly. The grip on her bag tightened instinctively. Underneath the fabric, a vague light could be eyes casually darted around, trying to see if there was any way out.

"So give it." The bag was roughly taken from her grip and the man soon pulled out an egg shaped looked like it was designed for royalty. The top half of it being made out of a glass and the bottom pure gold. At the top the glass was divided into four sections by a column of bronze which was elegantly engraved with a dead language. The four columns met at the top and connected into a screw. Inside showed the magic that swirled around insane. Coming in the form of purples mist, it gave off an eerie feel.

A pleased grin broke out on the man's face before he held up the egg to the other people in the man's look seemed to be shared throughout the room. All but one face showed triumph over the situation.

"Who are all these people? I recall saying I would only be meeting you."It was obvious that the situation unnerved her. She was outnumbered and out powered seeing as all these people were mages.

Another attempt to find an escape was quickly interrupted when the man roughly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I said not to touch me!" She quickly tried to get out from his grip but failed. He advanced his hold to around her shoulders so her face was near his.

"Relax, sweetie. They're just joining in on the fun." His tone brought a strike of fear into her. It was playful and even flirtatious if you looked deep enough.

This made her struggle even more before she finally broke free. She started backing and gained a defensive position, ready to attack if needed.

A laugh was heard from the mage as he handed the egg to another man. "No, not that fun. Though you are tempting. See, we have all have the same belief here. A belief that will change things for the better,and with this little beauty here, it will finally be coming true and you will be one of the few to witness it happen. You should feel special I'm letting you in on this thing."

She looked at the man with a confused look. "You said you would help me with my problem and the Volunt Egg was the only way."

When he snorted on a laugh, her eyes widened at the fact that she had been tricked. Her desperation and need took over her intelligence and morality. She had handed a powerful object to a dangerous man that she didn't even know just because he had told her lies.

Her mind was clogged with distressful thoughts when the man ordered one of his henchman to grab her.

However, the rational part of her brain that wasn't under distress had planned for this. Under her cloak,she quickly revealed a round lacrima with an insignia from the guild she had gotten it from. It was sent towards the mages. Expecting an explosion, she braced for it and hid her body with the fabric of her cloak.

Her eyes widened when she didn't feel anything. She let go of her cloak and stared at the twisted expressions of the mage holding the unbroken lacrima.

"Sorry sweetheart, going to have to do better than that. I would suggest using your own magic but it would only be a waste of energy. Seeing the odds and all."

Fear paralyzed her body along with shock at his words. How did he..

"How did I know you were a mage? " He asked with a chuckle before starting to walk towards the younger woman. Still unable to move, he easily grasped her chin to make her look up at him.

"You see my dear, I've been watching you for quite some time. You sparked an interest in my the wife of a Councils recorder, you had connections that I needed. Now, you have something else that I need."

She opened her mouth to speak but as soon as it was open, it was met with a gag. One of the mages used her temporary paralyzed fear to sneak behind her in case she had any ideas of escaping. Her hands and legs were soon secured and she was forced to witness the next events. To make sure she didn't try anything with her magic, two of the mages were sent to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

The man made his way to the middle of the room, where the egg had been placed on the ground. He slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a darkly colored vial. To the mages in the room, it brought back memories recent memories about what they had to sacrifice. He held up the vial so the women could see it clearly.

"What's this? Oh just a thousand noble sacrifices in one little container. Well..and a few legal mages but nothing comes without a price. Funny how so many lives can be stored like property. Well humans at least. Mages are so much more than just a tiny piece of the heart. It was such a shame that their talents were wasted just because they were in a legal guild. I made sure to only kill the weak ones though, but even then...Now I would ramble but us being here with one of your stature for too long is dangerous so why don't we skip to the fun part."

He looked one the male mages. "Tell them to get ready." The male's only response was a bored nod before he closed his eyes. The man waited and just when he was about to hit the mage for seeming to fall asleep, he re opened his eyes and gave another nod of confirmation.

He used his free hand to untwist the top of the magical object, making the four sections open. The magical energy dispersed but didn't move past the eggs edges. The man inhaled the wonderful aroma of pure, untouched magic. He stayed in a state of bliss for only a few moments before dropping the vile into the vessel. The smokey substance stirred and swirled in fast motions, never leaving the containers reach. It soon turned a blood red before stopping and returning to it's normal state. Only the glowing pulsed as if waiting for it's next passenger.

With a smirk, the man spoke. "Well, let's not hesitate now." Just like a team who were about to win the trophy they all put their hands in front of the beckoning object. Well almost all of them.

Left alone on the wall, the woman now tried to free her hands, wincing at the scraping of skin on rope that would occasionally occur. She saw the her deceiver walking towards her which only made her hurry her actions. A muffled cry passed her lips when he went behind her, only to have her eyes open in confusion when she felt her binds being cut free. She had no time to rub her wrists or even speak because she was once again tugged by the man's harsh hands. When she found herself being put in the little team huddle, she put up another struggle. Even the other mages weren't sure about this decision but they didn't get a chance to voice their answers before the man forced his hands on the conjoined ones, bringing them down into the bloody smog.

The next few minutes were filled with severe pain and suffering, both mentally and physically as the Votune Egg served it's purpose. The color switched once more into a dull gray as it picked up it's rotation speed. The Sky just above the house mimicked it as the storm clouds whisked into the air. Making a target looking formation. The color and appearance of the eggs substance merged into the mage's skin. Turning their bodies into opaque human forms. When their whole figures were enveloped the powerful object shot a beam that phased through the roof's material and met the atmosphere. As soon as the two energies touched, the sky's appearance spread out throughout the land.

In multiple countries and cities where the gray sky touched, the war on human kind had started. The followers of the head dark mage, followed their masters orders and begun to slaughter every human they could find. The legal mages that had tried to stop them, were taken back when they found their magic drastically depleted. It was only one of the gifts that the Voture granted. The mages interference was only a small part of the problem. When the real obstacle of the magic council came into play, ten mages with new and powerful magic easily took care of that problem. The facility where they once reigned now was ruled by the ten who sacrificed a part of themselves for this dream.

With their new found power and control. they enslaved the humans that survived and oppressed the mages that defied them. There was no room for objection. Any from anyone was met with their eternal sleep. Guilds were disbanded because there was no reason for them. Their previous purpose was to serve the weak and non-magic users. So the new rulers wanted nothing to do with them. Of course there was rebellion every once in a while but they were quickly taken care of because they had not found a weakness in the rulers.

Just because they haven't yet, didn't mean they would never. They would keep fighting until each of them took their dying breath because living in sin was no life for them. Some may have submitted to their wills but the true mages would never. So the rebellion would keep raging on, because they would never give up. It may have been cliche, but to them, the only thing that was keeping them strong was hope. As long as they had that in their heart and the support of their friends, they would fight for anything.


End file.
